


I will love you when you're blue

by raxilia_running



Series: Strawberry Feels Forever [25]
Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Future Fic, Mutual Pining, Pre-Relationship
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-17
Updated: 2010-10-17
Packaged: 2018-09-22 21:57:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9627194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raxilia_running/pseuds/raxilia_running
Summary: Quella scala di legno un po’ logora e scalcagnata, il portico antistante agli appartamenti, le porte di alluminio ricoperte di uno strato di vernice ormai scorticata non costituivano certo un paesaggio dei più romantici ma Orihime non era ragazza che andasse tanto per il sottile. Apprezzava quelle piccole cose che donavano regolarità alla sua vita quotidiana: panorami familiari, strade già battute, odori conosciuti. Luci fragili ed evanescenti, che pure illuminavano il suo cammino come costellazioni solitarie in una notte senza luna.È il momento del tramonto di una qualunque gionata autunnale quello durante il quale Orihime Inoue si appresta a rincasare, camminando amabilmente per le vie a lei solite. Ciò che è insolita, però, è la presenza di qualcuno di fronte alla porta del suo appartamento.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ci troviamo più o meno tre anni dopo i fatti correnti in Bleach e Ichigo ha recuperato i suoi poteri. La scena è ispirata in parte a quella che compare nel terzo volume di "Kobato", quando Kobato trova il vicino di casa, Fujimoto, svenuto davanti alla porta del suo appartamento per colpa dello stress da super-lavoro. Ho usato una canzone di Norah Jones come tema portante della fanfic, mi sembrava molto azzeccata a questi due.
> 
>  **Prompt Big Damn Table:** #021.Amici

_What am I to you?_  
_Tell me darlin’ true_  
_To me you are the sea_  
_Vast as you can be_  
_And deep the shade of blue_

 

«“E” congiunzione va alla stazione e guarda il treno e il suo lungo vagone…».

La busta di plastica stretta fra le dita esili roteò nell’aria rarefatta di quel tramonto autunnale, tremando appena per l’ennesimo saltello di chi la sorreggeva.

«“E” congiunzione va all’aeroporto e si dimentica del passaporto…».

La voce sottile di Orihime Inoue evaporava lentamente avvolgendosi ai passi che si lasciava alle spalle. Non era molto intonata ma quel suono, che assomigliava tanto a una corda di violino pizzicata con troppa insistenza da un archetto inesperto, si confondeva bene all’atmosfera melanconica della sera incipiente.

Pronunciò un’altra strofa con tono allegro, sollevando gli occhi castani e fermandosi a osservare le cime arrossate degli aceri che sfilavano, disciplinati e immobili come soldati, lungo il viale. Poco lontano si dipanava la stradina che conduceva al complesso condominiale in cui abitava.

Quella scala di legno un po’ logora e scalcagnata, il portico antistante agli appartamenti, le porte di alluminio ricoperte di uno strato di vernice ormai scorticata non costituivano certo un paesaggio dei più romantici ma Orihime non era ragazza che andasse tanto per il sottile. Apprezzava quelle piccole cose che donavano regolarità alla sua vita quotidiana: panorami familiari, strade già battute, odori conosciuti. Luci fragili ed evanescenti, che pure illuminavano il suo cammino come costellazioni solitarie in una notte senza luna.

Quella routine – che non poche persone avrebbero bollato come “noiosa monotonia” – era diventata per lei ancora più importante, una volta che aveva attraversato le tragiche vicissitudini della guerra, svoltasi pochi anni prima proprio lì fra le vie di Karakura, della _vera_ Karakura. Quella guerra, tanto distruttiva e che tante macerie si era lasciata dietro, l’aveva segnata in profondità ma la ragazza non si lasciava abbattere così facilmente. La sua vita era ricoperta di una ragnatela sottile, come di cicatrici invecchiate e sbiancate su una pelle a lungo martoriata, fin dalla più tenera età. Nulla le era stato risparmiato: l’amore dei genitori che non le era mai stato concesso, il sostegno di un fratello che era morto troppo presto e in modo troppo crudo, l’ingenua cattiveria dei bambini che aveva conosciuto; tutto sembrava aver costantemente cospirato contro di lei.

Orihime non si era arresa, non lo aveva fatto mai. Soprattutto, non aveva mai smesso di guardare il mondo che la circondava con il cuore colmo di speranza. Temeva – anzi, sapeva con certezza – che se avesse permesso al suo sguardo di abbassarsi, seguendo l’onda lunga del pessimismo, avrebbe perso qualcosa di importante. Ed era lì, con gli occhi ben aperti a fissare la strada di fronte a lei, quando nella sua vita erano comparse _quelle persone_.

I suoi amici.

Tatsuki, la compagna più cara che avesse; Sado e Ishida, due rocce incrollabili, ognuno dei due in modo opposto e peculiare; Kuchiki-kun e il suo carattere trascinante, magari un po’ burbero ma energico, che tante volte l’aveva risollevata in quella guerra estenuante; e poi anche Asano e Kojima e persino Chizuru. Tutti loro erano diventati una parte importante della sua vita, un tassello imprescindibile di un puzzle che aveva preso finalmente dei contorni netti e decisamente più colorati.

Orihime esitò, seguendo il filo di quei pensieri mentre si dondolava indecisa su un piede solo, le braccia raccolte dietro la schiena e la busta che penzolava negligentemente attorno all’indice. No, non aveva dimenticato nessuno in quella lista. Se lo citava volutamente per ultimo, il motivo era preciso: _lui_ aveva un posto ben preciso nel suo cuore. Un posto forse un po’ più grande e un po’ più rilevato rispetto agli altri. Non era facile, per lei che non amava fare preferenze, dover ammettere che lo considerasse più importante di tutto il resto ma quel sentimento aveva sempre avuto poco da spartire con l’amicizia. Quel trasporto, che aveva sempre provato in sua presenza e che negli anni si era soltanto rafforzato, maturando per diventare meno ideale e più concreto, assomigliava al calore di una coperta gettata sulle spalle nel più buio e freddo dei pomeriggi invernali. Era una sensazione ardente e protettiva, che le seccava le labbra e le stringeva il cuore in una morsa di adrenalina, spingendola a migliorarsi costantemente per dimostrarsi all’altezza di quel ragazzo dallo sguardo accigliato che aveva la fortuna di esserle vicino.

La dolcezza trascurata con cui stava imparando a ricambiarla, per quanto a occhi esterni potesse apparire inconsistente, per lei significava tanto. Seguendo quella sua filosofia delle piccole cose, ogni mezzo sorriso in più che le rivolgeva, ogni saluto che si ricordava di ricambiarle, ogni trascurabile preoccupazione che aveva l’accortezza di dedicarle, acquistavano una loro particolare importanza. Erano come fili, sottili e facili da spezzare, che pure s’intrecciavano l’uno con l’altro, fino a formare un legame di giorno in giorno sempre più forte e sempre più resistente. Era un lavoro che richiedeva pazienza e un’infinita sensibilità ma la ragazza non mancava né dell’una né dell’altra qualità. Aspettare, per lei, non era mai stato un grosso problema.

Sospirò, salendo rapidamente le scale. I gradini di legno scricchiolavano rumorosamente sotto la punta delle sue scarpe, mentre la ragazza saltellava fino a raggiungere il porticato antistante al suo pianerottolo. Uno stormo di rondini si sollevò in volo, poco lontano dal palazzo, compiendo complicati disegni nel cielo intriso di una sottile luce aranciata. Quel particolare catturò l’attenzione della ragazza, che continuò a camminare verso il suo appartamento senza guardare dove metteva i piedi. Fu per questo che si accorse troppo tardi della presenza di un imprevisto. Quando la sua scarpa calpestò qualcosa di improvvisamente più morbido dell’assito di legno del porticato, il suo sguardo distratto saettò verso il basso, mettendo a fuoco una figura che si rivelò essere talmente fuori posto in quel contesto da farla sobbalzare violentemente per la sorpresa.

Nonostante una prima incredulità, la sensazione materiale sotto il suo piede era fin troppo reale per poter appartenere a un sogno.

«Ku… Ichigo-kun!».

Orihime lasciò cascare di schianto la busta della spesa, senza troppo preoccuparsi del contenuto più o meno fragile al suo interno, e aggirò il corpo del ragazzo, piegandosi sulle ginocchia per raggiungere il suo viso. Si chinò e si accostò alle sue labbra con l’orecchio; una volta assicuratasi che effettivamente il suo respiro era ancora regolare e vivido, tirò un sospiro di sollievo. Solo a quel punto si accorse della pericolosa vicinanza alla sua bocca e si ritirò indietro, raddrizzandosi sulla schiena come se avesse ricevuto una frustata. Le guance si colorarono di un soffuso rossore, mentre si sistemava i lunghi capelli castani dietro i lobi delle orecchie con un certo impaccio. Nonostante avesse pian piano imparato a convivere in presenza di Ichigo Kurosaki senza troppi patemi, quando se lo ritrovava davanti così vicino e senza alcun preavviso, non poteva fare a meno di entrare in un sottile stato di agitazione.

Si portò una mano al petto, cercando invano di calmarsi: i battiti del cuore si ripercuotevano in un fastidioso martellare all’interno dei suoi timpani, ottundendole l’udito con un ronzio persistente. Scosse più volte la testa, decisa a riprendersi. Non era il momento giusto per emozionarsi: Ichigo era lì per terra, davanti alla porta del suo appartamento, e non dava segno di volersi risvegliare.

Qualunque fosse il disturbo che lo aveva colto, le cognizioni di pronto soccorso che possedeva le dicevano di cominciare cercando di sollevargli il capo e farlo ridestare. Non era il caso spostarlo, poteva essere pericoloso e temeva che, se avesse provato a caricarselo in spalla per portarlo in casa, avrebbe rischiato di farlo ricadere a terra procurandogli parecchi lividi.

Certo, avrebbe sempre potuto afferrarlo per le caviglie e trascinarlo oltre la porta precedentemente spalancata…

«no… ue…».

La voce impastata di Ichigo Kurosaki la raggiunse come se provenisse dall’oltretomba. La ragazza abbassò lo sguardo, le mani ancora strette attorno al collo del compagno, osservando la smorfia di stanchezza che torceva tutti i tratti del suo viso fino a stravolgerli completamente.

«Ichigo-kun! Stai bene?».

 

«Ah… ma… dove mi trovo…?» mugugnò, mentre le parole minacciavano di attaccarsi al palato insieme alla sua lingua.

«Sei… sei davanti a casa mia! Ti ho trovato qualche… qualche minuto fa, eri svenuto! Cos’è successo?» pigolò con estrema preoccupazione Orihime, mentre lo sguardo castano saettava lungo il volto del ragazzo, alla ricerca di qualche sintomo che le indicasse la natura del fastidio che lo aveva colpito.

«Ah sì… casa tua…».

Ichigo strizzò gli occhi più e più volte, cercando di farsi strada attraverso la nebbia dolente di sensazioni confuse che ancora gli offuscava la vista. Ricostruì nella sua mente, con una certa difficoltà, le ultime azioni compiute prima di crollare in quel black-out assurdo durato per tutto il tempo dello svenimento. Era andato a trovare Inoue… sì… e poi… poi doveva aver avuto un mancamento…

«Un… colpo di sonno… ero un po’ stanco…».

Riuscì finalmente ad articolare una spiegazione plausibile, mentre stringeva e distendeva le mani, ancora abbandonate lungo i fianchi, nel tentativo di riprendersi da quell’indebolimento generale del suo fisico e rimettersi il prima possibile in piedi.

«Quante ore hai dormito stanotte, Ichigo-kun?».

Orihime non si arrabbiava mai, era un fatto comprovato. Eppure la nota di disapprovazione nella sua voce era facilmente rintracciabile, mescolata strettamente alla preoccupazione. Era per lei fonte di profonda disperazione quel comportamento così _incurante_ che Ichigo dimostrava verso se stesso, quell’abitudine reiterata ad abusare delle sue energie fino a ridursi allo stremo delle forze. Assomigliava un tentativo suicida di annullarsi continuamente e questo per lei non andava bene. Affatto. Non voleva che l’amico svanisse, per nulla al mondo.

«Beh… un paio… credo…».

Ichigo si rimangiò quelle ultime parole quasi con vergogna, assomigliando a un bambino pestifero che cercasse di nascondere l’ennesima marachella portata a segno a una madre tanto dolce quanto irremovibile.

«Ichigo-kun! Non dovresti passare tutta la notte sveglio! Non sei onnipotente, prima o poi ti stanchi anche tu! E poi svieni e stai male… e ci fai preoccupare tutti quanti!».

Era proprio quello il nodo centrale del problema: il ragazzo dai capelli arancioni si affannava, continuamente, nel tentativo di proteggere le persone che amava e impedire che soffrissero. Dimenticava però spesso che, finendo per mettere a repentaglio la propria sicurezza, riempiva di un’ansia anche maggiore chi lo conosceva.

Soltanto dopo essersi cacciato nei guai fino al collo, riportava alla mente quel piccolo particolare, soprattutto quando si ritrovava davanti al volto imbronciato di Orihime. Non poteva vedere la sua espressione in quell’istante ma non gli serviva aprire gli occhi per immaginare quelle sopracciglia improvvisamente aggrottate sopra i grandi occhi castani e il labbro inferiore morsicato con ansia che si ripiegava all’interno della bocca. L’amica si preoccupava sempre molto per lui: percepiva abbastanza chiaramente lo sforzo che doveva fare per dominarsi, ogni volta, in una frizione costante fra il desiderio di assecondarlo e l’ansia di fermarlo per evitare che finisse per farsi _troppo male_.

«Lo so e… non dovete ma stanotte c’è stato un allarme…».

« _Ma c’è Zennosuke!_ » avrebbe voluto rispondergli la ragazza, ricordandogli che in fondo era soltanto un Sostituto Shinigami, ma si limitò a sospirare con rassegnazione, mentre il ragazzo continuava la sua confusa spiegazione.

«E stamattina avevo i corsi e non potevo restare a casa a dormire… e poi il part-time…».

Orihime si limitò ad annuire, una lunga ciocca di capelli che scivolava giù dalla spalla fino a sfiorare appena la fronte del ragazzo. Ichigo Kurosaki sembrava avere la tragica capacità di complicarsi da solo una vita già di per sé tutt’altro che semplice. Continuava a svolgere la sua occupazione di Shinigami, anche se aveva giocato una parte tutt’altro che trascurabile durante la guerra e avrebbe potuto pretendere benissimo la sua parte di riposo. Aveva cominciato l’università durante la Primavera precedente e si era intestardito nell’idea di dover badare a se stesso da solo, nonostante – o forse proprio perché – suo padre Isshin insistesse così tanto nel voler continuare a mantenerlo fino al completamento degli studi: su quel punto Ichigo era stato irremovibile, avrebbe provveduto a pagarsi la retta e i libri completamente da solo. Vivendo a quel modo, però, le ore disponibili nella giornata per portare a termine ogni compito si riducevano bruscamente e a qualcosa bisognava pur rinunciare. Il ragazzo aveva deciso che del sonno poteva benissimo fare a meno.

Orihime aveva cercato, finché aveva potuto, di tacere, anche per una forma di rispetto verso di lui: conosceva abbastanza bene quel genere di smisurato orgoglio che Ichigo si portava dentro e non le andava di costringerlo a venir meno alle promesse che aveva stretto con se stesso. Dopo esserselo trovato svenuto davanti alla porta, però, cominciava a credere che un pizzico di “rispetto” in meno e un po’ di decisione in più non avrebbero che giovato alla causa e soprattutto alla salute del ragazzo.

«Non dovresti lavorare così tanto… Ti stanchi troppo e poi rischi di essere poco concentrato e se sei poco concentrato diventi sbadato e combini un sacco di pasticci, come faccio sempre io, e poi… E poi ti fa male e a me non piace vederti star male! Non te lo meriti, Ichigo-kun!».

Orihime inspirò profondamente, sentendosi incredibilmente sciocca per aver sommerso l’amico con quella valanga di ammonizioni gentili. Avrebbe voluto imbastire un lungo e complesso discorso per cercare di convincerlo a riposarsi e nella sua testa le parole c’erano tutte, ordinate e precise, che si susseguivano seguendo un filo logico. Nell’istante in cui apriva bocca, però, eccole affastellarsi e spingere per uscir fuori dalla sua gola con una rapidità tale che neanche riusciva a controllarle, come fossero pattinatori inesperti che scivolassero sul ghiaccio sottile. Se soltanto avesse imparato ad essere più rilassata in sua compagnia!

«Beh, forse dovrei prendermi una pausa dal part-time alla videoteca…» concesse alla fine Ichigo, interrompendo quell’istante di silenzio che si era insinuato fra loro come una sottile ed elastica pellicola trasparente.

«Però non è vero che sei una pasticciona, Inoue… Io credo che tu sia una persona molto intelligente…».

A quelle parole la ragazza arrossì clamorosamente, ringraziando il fatto che in quell’istante l’amico avesse gli occhi chiusi e non potesse osservare l’espressione imbarazzata dipinta sul suo viso. Non era mai brava a valorizzare quello che di buono aveva e quel comportamento a Ichigo non piaceva. Era difficile che facesse complimenti a qualcuno – non ne vedeva l’esigenza – ma con lei si impuntava sempre un po’ di più che con gli altri. Riteneva l’amica una delle persone più speciali che avesse mai conosciuto, non gli sembrava giusto che ogni volta si sminuisse a quel modo. Non credeva di poter fare molto ma sperava che almeno quegli incoraggiamenti, per quanto banali, potessero farle comprendere che non aveva alcuna ragione di pensare tanto male a proposito di se stessa.

Non aggiunse altre parole, ancora concentrato nel tentativo di raccogliere le forze per rialzarsi dall’assito in legno del pianerottolo. E poi c’erano le mani della ragazza su di lui, una lievemente poggiata sulla sua guancia e l’altra affondata fra le ispide ciocche arancioni dei suoi capelli, che lo accarezzavano con un movimento quasi impercettibile. Orihime era miele con quei gesti pieni di premura e quel carattere dolce. Lo circondava con la sua presenza, affondandogli dentro il cuore un giorno dopo l’altro, proprio come una goccia di miele in un mare di latte caldo, fino ad addolcirgli le giornate. La sua tenerezza sottile si trasmetteva in quell’istante persino alle punte delle sue dita, che gli scorrevano sulla pelle in movimenti appena avvertibili, calmandolo al punto che quasi avrebbe voluto addormentarsi, lì dove si trovava, abbandonandosi a quel sonno che negli ultimi giorni gli era stato praticamente negato.

Fu solo quando avvertì appena il contatto con la stoffa sottile di una garza che gli tornò alla mente il vero motivo per cui si era avventurato fin lì.

«Ah, Inoue…» esordì, schiarendosi la voce e socchiudendo le palpebre. Fu in quel momento che mise ben a fuoco il luogo dove si trovava: la sensazione morbida e calda che avvertiva sotto la sua nuca nasceva dal fatto che… beh, aveva la testa poggiata in grembo alla ragazza. Spalancò gli occhi, cercando di reprimere qualsiasi sussulto che potesse mostrare l’improvvisa agitazione che lo aveva colto e fu così che ebbe la completa visione di qualcosa che, dalla sua posizione, poteva osservare con tutta tranquillità senza perdersi un solo dettaglio. Una vista per cui Kon, tanto per fare un esempio a caso, avrebbe dato tutto l’oro del mondo.

Non che per lui fosse sgradevole, tutt’altro. Proprio perché la trovava una visione alquanto _evocativa_ , si sentì immediatamente in colpa per aver osato approfittare del suo malessere per godere di un tale spettacolo. Restò a bocca aperta, dimenticando per qualche istante qualsiasi discorso di senso compiuto. Per togliersi da quell’impaccio non riuscì a trovare miglior soluzione che puntellarsi sui palmi delle mani e alzarsi di scatto ma rischiò soltanto di peggiorare la situazione. Si ritrovò a pochissimi centimetri dal seno prorompente dell’amica e non fu in grado di fare altro che ricadere all’indietro, appoggiandosi ai gomiti per non rovinare nuovamente sulle sue gambe.

«Ichigo-kun! Fa’ piano! Se ti alzi così di scatto, rischierai un giramento di testa!».

Il ragazzo annuì senza troppa convinzione, cercando di sollevarsi nuovamente per mettersi al sedere. Avvertì le piccole mani di Orihime sulle sue spalle che lo aiutavano a sostenersi ma quando la sentì avvicinarsi nuovamente, premendo contro la sua schiena, rischiò seriamente di perdere l’equilibrio per la terza volta in quella giornata.

«Inoue, piuttosto… co… Come sta la tua mano?!» esclamò in un sol fiato, cercando di allontanare dalla sua mente la sensazione di quel dolce peso contro le sue scapole.

La ragazza tacque, sprofondando entrambi in un istante di liquida sospensione in cui, a muoversi troppo bruscamente, si sarebbe rischiato di spezzare il fragile equilibrio che stavano cercando faticosamente di ristabilire.

«Tatsuki te l’ha detto!» pigolò alla fine con un certo rammarico, sporgendosi sulla spalla dell’amico e contribuendo ad aumentare il _piacevole disagio_ che stava provando in quel momento.

«Ma non è nulla di grave! Mi sono soltanto scottata un po’ la mano mentre cucinavo le patatine fritte! Non c’era bisogno che venissi fin qui e ti stancassi ancora di più!».

Era vero che, in effetti, aveva rischiato di farsi ancora più male ma soltanto perché non aveva ancora compreso pienamente il funzionamento della friggitrice automatica del fast-food. Era sicura al cento per cento che nel giro di qualche settimana avrebbe capito meglio ma aveva pregato Tatsuki di non far sapere niente al ragazzo. Non le andava che si preoccupasse anche per lei, in aggiunta a tutte le premure che già occupavano le sue giornate.

«Se mi sono stancato, non è certo colpa tua» replicò Ichigo, scuotendo la testa e ritrovandosi così a sfiorare per sbaglio una guancia dell’amica con la punta del naso. Trattenne il respiro, gettato nel panico dall’estrema e pericolosissima vicinanza. Tuttavia, impiegò qualche secondo più del necessario a staccarsi da lei: Orihime profumava di… marmellata di azuki, uno dei suoi piatti preferiti, se non ricordava male. Profumava anche di patate fritte ma, assurdamente, su di lei quell’odore non risultava poi così sgradevole, anzi.

«Non… Insomma, sì che c’era bisogno. L’olio fritto è pericoloso, sei sicura che non sia un’ustione grave?».

Riuscì finalmente a recuperare l’equilibrio, rimettendosi in piedi con una certa riluttanza: a parte tutti gli scrupoli, la vicinanza fisica di Orihime era un’altra di quelle piccole cose che lei possedeva capaci di donargli una certa tranquillità, un sottile benessere che lo spingeva a sentirsi ingordo, quasi pregando di averne ancora, di più e più a fondo.

«Ma sì, ci ho anche messo una pomata e l’ho coperto con la garza…» si giustificò l’amica, sollevando appena il polso destro per mostrargli il punto in cui si era scottata.

Il ragazzo si voltò verso di lei, spolverandosi i pantaloni dalla polvere, più per allentare la tensione che per un reale bisogno. Spostò lo sguardo sulla mano sospesa, osservando come la fasciatura fosse stata annodata con una certa precisione. Non per niente l’amica frequentava Medicina all’Università e non trovava affatto strano che fosse una delle più brave del suo corso. La sua capacità di essere ansioso, però, superava anche quella certezza.

«È fatta molto bene…» ammise, circondandole il polso fra le dita in una stretta leggera, mentre il cuore di Orihime prendeva a batterle in petto con una tale velocità da minacciare di collassare da un momento all’altro. Annuì, non sapendo bene se essere contenta per il complimento o per quel tocco gentile sulla sua pelle.

«Non sarebbe meglio se vieni a farti controllare anche da mio padre? Sì, beh, il vecchio è un tale rompicoglioni…» si lamentò Ichigo, stringendo inconsciamente il polso alla ragazza. «Però è pur sempre un medico. Se c’è qualcosa che non va, lo capirà subito. Non è il caso di prendere un’ustione sottogamba…».

L’amica sollevò lo sguardo, fissandolo con una specie di ansioso broncio, sfumato soltanto dal rossore che le incendiava le guance.

«Ti assicuro che sto bene, Ichigo-kun! Dovresti preoccuparti del tuo svenimento, invece di pensare a una piccola scottatura…».

«Ti assicuro che mi preoccupa molto più la tua scottatura, Inoue!» insistette il ragazzo, fissando Orihime con quella testardaggine che in sua presenza si addolciva appena, perdendo i suoi tratti più spigolosi e aguzzi ma restando sempre solida e irremovibile.

La ragazza annuì, alla fine, socchiudendo le palpebre fino a celare le grandi iridi castane allo sguardo del compagno.

«Va bene…».

«Però!» aggiunse frettolosamente, prima che il ragazzo potesse avere il tempo di replicare. «Vengo con te se… se mi prometti che appena tornato a casa ti metterai a letto e farai una lunga dormita, ecco!».

Arricciò le labbra con convinzione, cercando di dare alle sue parole un’aria il più autorevole possibile, nonostante che, con la mano del compagno ancora stretta attorno al suo polso, non fosse sufficientemente concentrata per imprimere la giusta forza a quella richiesta.

Ichigo la osservò, mentre un mezzo sorriso piegava la sua bocca all’insù, portandolo addirittura a distendere le sopracciglia perennemente aggrottate.

«Per favore…» aggiunse Orihime in un sussurro, insinuandosi nell’occasione di quel gesto per cercare di convincere l’amico.

«Ah, e va bene!» concesse alla fine il ragazzo con divertita riluttanza, portandosi una mano alla nuca e grattandosela negligentemente. Fu solo allora che si accorse di stringere ancora con una certa convinzione la mano della ragazza. Sobbalzò, mormorando uno “scusa” difficilmente udibile per chiunque altro non fosse stato Orihime, che si limitò con altrettanto imbarazzo a replicare con un bisbigliatissimo “ma figurati”, rassettandosi nervosamente la gonna.

«Ah, è tua quella?» bofonchiò Ichigo, che si era subitaneamente voltando alla ricerca di un argomento qualsiasi che lo strappasse via da quell’attimo d’ingestibile silenzio.

«S… sì… Non ti preoccupare!» esclamò Orihime quando il ragazzo si chinò, recuperando la busta della spesa e sollevandola da terra.

«Ma figurati! Ti aiuto a portarla dentro, no? Non è il caso che sforzi la mano!».

«Ti sei appena ripreso, Ichigo-kun! Non dovresti alzarti e abbassarti così rapidamente, ti fa male!» insistette l’amica, affrettandosi ad aprire la porta di casa per far strada al ragazzo.

Era un’amante della quotidianità, Orihime Inoue. Amava quelle piccole cose che spesso tutti sottovalutavano, ritenendole troppo sciocche e troppo trascurabili. Sapeva che era proprio scrutando con attenzione fra esse che si potevano cavar su certi doni inaspettati, frammenti preziosi e brillanti che rilucevano soltanto sotto lo sguardo più attento.

 

_When you’re feeling low_  
_To whom else do you go?_  
_I’d cry if you hurt_  
_I’d give you my last shirt_  
_Because I love you so_  
_**{Norah Jones | What Am I To You?}** _


End file.
